fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby (series)
The Kirby series is a major Nintendo series that focuses on a pink puffball named Kirby who is able to suck up enemies and gain their abilities. Kirby often clashes with King Dedede and Meta Knight, while getting help from friends, such as Knuckle Joe and Chilly. ''Kirby Super Star'' is sometimes considered to be a subseries. The Kirby series is a second party Nintendo series as the property is owned by HAL. Games Canon Games The Kirby Franchise has had a variety of Games across its lifetime and most tend to conform to a trend set in the second main Series Kirby Game, Kirby's Adventure for the NES. Most Kirby Games feature Kirby running through Dreamland or one of its neighbouring celestial bodies to undo the damage done by an individual, group of individuals or army. There have been various Spin-Offs appearing in the Kirby Series although most appeared during the early years of the series two of the better known Spin-Offs; Kirby Air Ride and the Curse Games have been more recent. Main Series Entries *Kirby's Dream Land (1992) - Game Boy *Kirby's Adventure (1993) - Nintendo Entertainment System **Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (2002) - Game Boy Advance *Kirby's Dream Land 2 (1995) - Game Boy *Kirby Super Star (1996) - Super Nintendo Entertainment System **Kirby: Super Star Ultra (2008) - Nintendo DS *Kirby's Dream Land 3 (1997) - Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (2000) - Nintendo 64 *Kirby & the Amazing Mirror (2004) - Game Boy Advance *Kirby: Squeak Squad (2006) - Nintendo DS *Kirby's Return to Dreamland (2011) - Nintendo Wii *Kirby: Triple Deluxe (2014) - Nintendo 3DS *Kirby: Planet Robobot (2016) - Nintendo 3DS *Kirby: Star Allies (2018) - Nintendo Switch Side-Series *Kirby: Canvas Curse (2005) - Nintendo DS *Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010) - Nintendo Wii *Kirby: Mass Attack (2011) - Nintendo DS *Kirby's Dream Collection (2012) - Nintendo Wii *Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (2015) - Nintendo Wii U Spin-Off Titles *Kirby's Pinball Land (1993) - Game Boy *Kirby's Dream Course (1994) - Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Kirby's Avalanche (1995) - Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Kirby's Block Ball (1995) - Game Boy *Kirby's Toy Box (1996) - Satellaview Add-On for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Kirby's Star Stacker (1997) - Game Boy **Also released on Super Nintendo Entertainment System (1998) *Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (2000) - Game Boy Colour *Kirby Air Ride (2003) - Nintendo GameCube Fanon Games :Any page that has Category:Kirby Games on them will be added here automatically. In the Super Smash Bros. series In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Kirby properties are found in great amounts. In SSBR, Kirby and King Dedede are playable, while Frosty appears as an Assist Trophy. Meta Knight appears as a boss. In SSBF, Kirby, Storo, Spinni, Meta Knight, and Dedede are thus playable, with a Vegtable Valley and a black and white Kirby stage appear. In Super Smash Bros. Clash, Kirby, Spinni, King Dedede, and Meta Knight are confirmed characters, with a stage named Orange Ocean also confirmed. The Rock Star theme is also confirmed, it is confirmed to appear in a Kirby Stage, possibly Orange Ocean. In New Smash Bros Game (untitled), Kirby is a playable character. Dedede is ALSO a character in the game. One of the items is a Star Rod. There is a Dreamland stage, as well as a Castle Wall stage. One monster is a Knight. In SSB8, all the characters from Brawl appear, but it's unknown who will join next. Brandon decides to make Knuckle Joe, however, keeps on thinking about the special moves. In Smash Tactics, Kirby has a team of his own. The hero is Kirby, the workers are Waddle Dees and buildings include the Shooting Star Shrine. Characters Canon Fanon Category:Game Series Category:Series Category:Kirby (series) Category:Franchises Category:Nintendo Games